Blood Bowl Legendary Edition:Manual of Style
Learning to use a wiki definitely has a learning curve. We develop skills as we experiment with ways to use wiki markup to create our articles. Every post shows us new ways to express what we want to say. We all want to make our posts and our Wiki a comprehensive source of information about the Blood Bowl universe. This is a guide to providing this information in a coherent and structured manner. If you are new to wikis, please check out the Wiki tutorial before returning here. Methods Here are some of the basics you need to be aware of to create credible and useful articles. Structure A solid and consistent structure aids in providing users a good experience and saves time in development. It is better to use headers than presentational markup. The reason for this is the wiki will automatically create a table of contents including each header label used. This is an example of how structural information hierarchy works. Biography This (Header 2) is an overview of the biography (This is the highest level of the document hiearchy.) Youth This (Header 3) is a section dealing with part of the person's life This is the middle level of the document hierarchy Schooling This (Header 4) is a subsection dealing with a part of the person's youth. This is a low level of the document hierarchy Friends This (Header 4) is another subsection dealing with a part of the person's youth. This is the lowest level of the document hierarchy The table of contents will look like this: :1. Biography :2 Youth ::2.1 Schooling ::2.2 Friends Templates There are a large selection of templates for page development. They make articles more uniform in structure and are not difficult to use. Images Image Uploads There may come a time when you need to add an image to an article. Here is a list of special pages that you will need: *''' ' Use this page to upload a single image. *' ' This page allows you to upload up to five images at a time. *' ' Use this page to search Flicker for images. *' ' This will let you preview the images uploaded on the wiki server. Adding Images Learn how to format images to fit into your page layout. A thumbnail is better than a full-sized image in an article. You can control the width, positioning and the wiki will format the image and provide the markup for enlarging the image. Anatomy of an Image Tag :'This is the structure of a thumbnail image tag:' :'Here is a real life thumbnail tag:' :'Here is the structure of a basic image tag''' You can use any of the values except for thumb to add an image without the bordering. It works well when adding an image to an infobox. Adding Links Adding links to terms in an article adds depth and easy navigation to related content. There is one problem though. If you do not point to the correct file name, you will get a link to a non-existent page. It gets worse when someone clicks the link and creates a stubby duplicate page when a perfectly good article exists. I have found that the best way to link is by searching for the phrase I want to make a link at page. Spell Checking This is a sticky point to some. The United States and Great Britain are two great nations separated by a common language. The native spell checker on this wiki is keyed to the spelling used by American English. When in doubt refer to it. It is better to spell check using it than not spell checking at all. However, in keeping with its source material which is proudly British in language and sensibilities, the Warhammer 40k Wiki uses British English spelling as its default in most articles. American English spelling is an acceptable alternative, but British English is the preferred format. Too many times people never look for errors before posting an article, and this wiki aims to hold its editors to the highest possible standards of grammar, spelling and syntax. As such, all new articles will be proofread, edited and in certain cases rewritten by administrator fiat to meet the wiki's formatting and quality standards. Sources Adding citations to your pages adds credibility to your articles. There is a page with commonly used references citations: Blood Bowl:Reference Anatomy of a Source Tag The structure for a source reference is simple. Stuff that you are writing about that needs references.... citations go here Here is a real source tag for pages 46 through 49 of the 4th Edition Blood Bowl Handbook Blood Bowl Handbook 4th Edition, (2003). pp. 46-49, Johnson, Jervis Nottingham: Games Workshop However, it is also acceptable to use a simplified form of a reference simply indicating the source of your information, like so: *''Blood Bowl'' (2nd Edition), pg. 2 If you choose to use this simplified referencing format, please make sure that you follow standard bibliographical formatting regarding the use of italics, quotes, and the author's name, where applicable, as well as include the page numbers where you found the information. Also, when adding sources to an article that does not have them or when adding them to a newly created article please entitle the section "Sources" rather than "References". Adding a Source List Then place the following near the bottom of the edited article, just above the categories . It will automatically create a list of references for the article. It will also auto-number the references, that are links that allow navigation between the article section, and the reference list. Categorisation Always categorise your new article. It saves time when we have to go through page by page to add categories later. There is a list of categories at to help you find the proper categories for your articles. The Lore Bible Project We have been working on a dynamically updating alphabetical list of all the articles on this Wiki. But the project will only work with your help. When you create an article, or see one that does not have a capital letter category corresponding to the first letter of the article's title, please add one. With pages constantly being added to the wiki, hunting down all the pages still needing lore categories has been a time consuming endeavor. Formatting Quirks The wiki has a peculiarity in how it displays indented text. It renders it as a single line in a scrollable box. For most purposes it is not what you want for an article. If you see this when previewing your article, look for a leading space in your text. Things to Avoid There are several practices that are cause for concern. Copyright Issues Get permission if you are using copyrighted material, particularly for images, which MUST be licensed. Game Statistics All tabletop war game and roleplaying game statistics are off-limits. They are the most important intellectual property of Games Workshop and Fantasy Flight Games and posting them is a violation of their copyright and can cause legal problems for the Warhammer 40k Wiki. PLEASE DO NOT POST ARTICLES OR CREATE PORTIONS OF ARTICLES WITH GAME MECHANICAL INFORMATION OR STATISTICS. IT WILL BE DELETED BY ADMINISTRATOR FIAT. Fan Created Content This wiki is for official, Games Workshop-produced Blood Bowl material only, and not fan-based content or fan fiction. Fan-based Blood Bowl Teams, characters, statistics and equipment will be removed from the Wiki by administrator fiat. Also See *Blood Bowl Legendary Edition:Content *Blood Bowl Legendary Edition:Articles for Deletion Category:B Category:Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wiki Guides